


A Knight to save a Genie

by cassiethecat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Genie Magnus Bane, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiethecat/pseuds/cassiethecat
Summary: Alec stumbles onto Genie!Magnus while on a hunt, but refuses to make any wishes.





	A Knight to save a Genie

Alec was starting to feel the tiredness set in. Somehow he’d gotten stuck on patrol by himself that night. Isabelle was sick, Jace was injured from their last patrol, and his parents were with Max in Idris. 

The sun had set hours before, but he still wanted to stay out for a bit longer. It had been a pretty slow night. He’d seen a few downworlders, but none had been breaking the Accords, and he hadn’t seen any demons either. 

The Institute had noticed some abnormal activity, and it was Alec’s responsibility to check it out. It wasn’t anything they’d really seen before, and he’d been hoping to run into whatever was causing the weird readings. 

It was definitely some form of demonic magic, but nothing they’d had any experience with. The magic itself presented as warlock magic on the sensors, but acted like a genie’s. They’d received reports of people using the wishes, and it having negative effects. 

Alec heard a commotion in an alleyway to his left, and notched an arrow to his bow as he ran towards it. He looked around as he went in, but with the darkness he couldn’t see much. He could still hear the movement though, and pinpointed it to be coming from the dumpster along the side of the wall. 

He stealthily crept over to the dumpster, and flung the lid open to find- 

“A cat?” Alec wondered aloud. He couldn’t believe he’d been so distracted by the noise, only for the culprit to be the small feline creature. At least the dumpster seemed to be mostly empty. 

Suddenly, the cat jumped up at him, its sharp claws scratching at his face. Alec dropped his bow and tried to drag it off his face, twisting and turning in an attempt to remove it. He’d gotten turned around, and stumbled backwards into the dumpster. Thankfully, the cat released him as he fell. 

As he fell, he put his arms out to catch him, and his hand collieded with something cold and metallic that was not the dumpster itself. He reached his hand in the darkness and brushed it a couple of times before he found it and grabbed ahold of it. He brought it closer to his face and discovered, to his surprise, that it was a golden lamp. 

Even more shocking, a bright blue mist seemed to be spilling out of it. It was swirling around the dumpster, and started forming a human-like shape. Alec dropped the lamp, but was too stunned to do more than stare. This was not something he’d expected to happen. 

“Well this is certainly not where I expected to be next, but I suppose I can’t complain about the view,” The creature that just came out of the lamp says. 

Alec can’t help but blush. The creature before him looks attractive in an exotic sort of way, and the close quarters of the dumpster keep the two of them rather near each other. “We’re in a dumpster,” he responds back rather lamely. 

The creature that Alec now suspects to be a genie looks around, appearing midlly surprised, “Yes. I had’t realized my previous ... client ... was serious when they’d threatened to throw me out for messing with them, but I certainly wasn’t talking about the surroundings.” He pauses giving Alec a meaningful onceover and settling his eyes on Alec’s own “dark hair and beard lue eyes has always been my favorite combination.”

Alec blushes even harder at this, and starts to shift uncomfortably. He looks into the genie’s own eyes, and can’t seem to tear his gaze away. They were cat-like, golden yellow orbs that he found himself transfixed by. They were the most interesting and beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Anyways, I am Magnus Bane, and I have three wishes for you in thanks for freeing me from my lamp.” Magnus said, seeming to recite the last portion from memory. 

This shook Alec out of his daze. “Uh.... I’m Alec Lightwood,” he responded not knowing what else to say. He knew that if he asked for a wish, the genie would ise his magic to grant it, but in a twisted way. 

“Ah, Alexander, a shadowhunter. Well, if you just let me know what your wishes are, then I’ll be on my way,” Magnus replied, looking a bit hopeful. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Alec protested “I don’t want these wishes.”

“What are you talking about?” Magnus asked, this time with confusion clouding his eyes, “Everyone has something they want.”

“Look, I’m not going to wish for something just so you can twist it into something I don’t want!” Alec exclaimed. “Like have me wish to end hunger - hypothetically speaking - and have you decrease the human population so there was less hunger. Or ask to help me get a promotion or something only to have a terrible accident doing that new job. The list goes on?”

Magnus seemed to understand a bit more after this. “So what are you going to do with your wishes then?” He asked, still not quite understanding what this would mean to him. 

“Nothing. I’m not going to use them.” Alec said, now starting to climb out of the dumpster they had been sitting in. The cramped space between him and the attractive male had been becoming a bit heated. 

“Wait! You can’t just do that,” Magnus protested. Alec knew genies needed to grant the wishes before they could return to their lamps. Even so, Magnus had a smile on his face as he said this that confused Alec. He  seemed almost excited and grateful that Alec wasn’t wishing for something. 

“Yes, I really can. And I’ll get to tell the others at the Institute that there won’t be a problem with the genie granting twisted wishes.” Alec responded, seeming more sure of himself this time than the last. He was glad the genie looked grateful he wasn’t wishing for something. He’d been afraid when he set out for the evening, that he’d find something that reveled in the destruction it caused, but it seemed almost as though Magnus was just as worried as Alec had been. It almost made Alec feel bad for him. 

“Alexander, please.” Magnus pleaded with him, though Alec wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking him to do. Magnus had joined him in standing up in the dumpster

“Look, if you want the wish so bad, then what exactly do you want me to wish for?” Alec asked, not being able to resist the look in Magnus’ eyes, though still remaining wary of what the answer might be. 

Magnus looked shocked at this, as though that was the last thing he’d expected Alec to say. “Wish for my freedom,” he answered. 

The answer surprised Alec. He’d never known for a genie to want freedom. The books he’d read all told of how they loved their lamps and enjoyed being able to use their occasional servitude to wreck havoc on the world. Alec couldn’t understand why this genie was acting so differently from theory, first giving strange readings, and now this. Still, Alec couldn’t see Magnus’ freedom being a horror that he would be incapable of fixing if it became necessary. 

“Alright Magnus, I wish that you were free,” Alec proclaimed with a sense of finality that seemed to fit the situation. 

Suddenly, winds whipped through Alec’s hair, and he found himself ducking back into the dumpster for cover. When he looked up, he saw Magnus. He still had the same beautiful eyes, but instead of having glowing blue mist surrounding him, he looked rather normal. 

“Alexander?” Magnus groaned, looking weary. 

Alec stood up in response, feeling  as though the two of them had experienced something strange but intimate. “What just-“ he started. 

Magnus darted forwards though and pulled him into a hug, cutting him off. “Oh thank you so much! I wasn’t sure how long I’d be stuck like that,” he exclaimed. 

“Uhhh,” Alec very eloquently responded. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. 

“I’d been cursed by someone so instead of acting like a warlock, I was stuck inside a lamp and forced to use my magic like a genie,” Magnus started, “and you saved me! You’re like my knight in shining armor.” 

Alec wasn’t too sure about that, but he was sure that he enjoyed being in the other mans arms. Still, Alec pulled himself out of the embrace, but got caught in Magnus’ eyes again. He almost didn’t notice himself leaning in until - MEOW - the cat from earlier jumped up to Magnus, interrupting them. 

“Oh, Chairman Meow, I’ve missed you so much!” Magnus exclaimed, petting the animal. 

“Chairman Meow?” Alec asked while blushing furiously. 

“Yes, oh I’ll have to throw him another party for him to get over this.” Magnus said, and smirked a bit before adding, “You’d certainly be invited.” 

“Chairman Meow was actually what led me over here in the first place, so I guess you really have him to thank for the whole freeing you thing.” Alec stuttered out, not really knowing how to deal with this situation. 

“Well I’ll certainly have to thank him, but I must find a way to adequately thank you Alexander,” Magnus responded, continuing to smirk as he saw Alec’s returning blush, “Alas though, not tonight. I’ll have to assure some friends that I am in fact alive, and figure out who I need to get revenge on for this whole curse thing. I do hope me meet again though, Alexander.”

“Uh, yeah, me too.” Alec replied, “I guess I’ll see you around.” 

At that, Magnus and Chairman Meow disappeared into a flash of blue light, and left Alec standing in that dumpster.

“Man, how am I going go write that into a mission report?” Alec wondered aloud, climbing out of the dumpster, and heading back to the Institute. 

 

Bonus: A week later

It had been a week since Alec’s incident with Magnus, and he hadn’t been able to keep the charming warlock out of his head. He hadn’t told anyone about it, Isabelle had definitely noticed something was up. Thankfully she hadn’t commented on it, though that probably had more to do with her just getting over being sick and less to do with a decrease in her curiosity. 

Alec was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on his door. Isabelle didn’t even wait for a response, just walked in immediately, holding a piece of paper in her hand. 

“Hey, not cool Izzy, don’t just barge into my room like that,” Alec exclaimed, “What if I was doing something?”

“Well were you doing something?” Isabelle retorted with a grin. 

“That’s not important,” Alec responded. 

“You know what is important though?” Isabelle shot back, “That my brother got invited to a Magnus Bane party for reasons that he has not shared before.”

Jace was walking by the room, and stopped when he heard this. “Dude really?” He asked, “What did you do to snag that?”

“Wait, did you say Magnus Bane?” Alec practically shouts. 

“Yes, he’s throwing a party to ‘satisfy his cat’ and invited you, Alexander, as his ‘knight in shining armor’!” Isabelle exclaimed, “Is there anything you’d like to tell us?

Alec blushed hard at the knight in shining armor comment, and snatched the invitation from Isabelle’s hands when she’d finished talking. “Uh nope, nothing I need to say,” he stammered out nervously. 

Isabelle’s look hardens a bit, until she looks determined. “Well, then I guess we’ll all just have to go to the party and check this out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work, and I mean I really just had an idea amd sat down and wrote it in like an hour. So if you get inspired by this (or just have ideas to fix it and make it your own) feel free, just let me know. Also make sure you leave tons of comments and all that jazz.
> 
> And just the general disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
